Afrodisiaco
by Izumi-Kitthiee
Summary: Naruto se sentía un poco débil últimamente, "tomará prestado" un par de sobres de té sin sospechar de nada. Hinata va a darle un mensaje de parte Tsunade, pero nota a su compañero extraño y peor estando solos en una misma habitación. LEMON. OneShot.


**Afrodisiaco**

 _ **Naruto x Hinata**_

Naruto se encontraba en casa de Jiraiya "entrenando", pero lo que realmente pasaba ahí era que el viejo pervertido leía sus libros eróticos y Naruto veía que se comía de su refrigerador, vaya que el viejo tenía miles de cosas.

Naruto se había sentido débil ultimamente y había escuchado de Tsunade que el té sube la fuerza vital y todo eso, que más da, le "tomaría prestado" algunos sobres de té y los haría el mismo, por lo menos sabía hacer eso.

Movia de aquí a allá los víveres esparramados en la alacena y luego se topa con unos sobres de té con diferentes colores, a lo mejor representando sabores, y unos con logos extraños y en doble sentido, suponiendo, para llamar la atención y vender más, tomó dos y los metió en su bolsillo discretamente.

—Me voy sabio pervertido! nos vemos luego.

—Vale, vale— dijo moviendo su mano en expresión de que se fuera rápido.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto poco después llegó a su casa y se dispuso a preparar el "té", tomó el primero que salió de su bolsillo y lo preparó. Luego procedió a tomarlo y se sentó en el sillón y se puso a ver la tele.

Ya había empezado a sentirse extraño, un calor quería colarse entre sus mejillas, pero lo ignoró.

 _ **Toc Toc**_

Tocan la puerta y Naruto se levanta y abre. Es Hinata.

—Etto... Hola Naruto-kun! v-venía a informarte acerca de una misión que te ha enviado T-Tsunade-san—Titubeó con la mirada gacha y mejillas rojas.

—Hola hinata! pasa! pasa!— Dijo abriendo paso a la Hyuuga para que se sentara en el sofá.

Hinata se sentó y Naruto también lo hizo a su lado; este último, cabe aclarar que sus sentimientos por la chica eran muy bien escondidos, muy bien parecidos eran los dos en el fondo.

El corazón de Naruto latía a mil, y a ella le iba a dar un infarto. Escondiendo el nerviosismo, Naruto rompió el silencio entre los dos.

—Bien, que quería que hiciera la Anciana?

—E-ella dijo que debías llevar una ofrenda de paz a una aldea vecina, son cosas de alto valor así que debes tener cuidado...

El rostro de Naruto se había puesto completamente rojo y su mente estaba jugando con él; Estaba mirando de reojo a su compañera sin pensarlo, ¿Cuando en la vida el se había fijado cuan bien dotada estaba su compañera?. Su mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y solo imaginarla sin toda esa ropa le causó una inmediata erección que cubrió rápidamente.

Hinata dejo de hablar abruptamente observando lo raro que se comportaba su compañero, este se encogío con la cara completamente roja, poniendo en medio de su vientre y piernas, sus brazos cruzados, a lo mejor tenía un dolor de estómago y ella decidió usar sus habilidades curativas para ayudarlo.

—¿Estas bien, Naruto-kun?

—Etto... Si! dattebayo!

La Hyuuga no se convenció de esa respuesta y se atrevió a tocarle el brazo a Naruto, lo palpó ligeramente rozando sus dedos por encima de la tela, haciendo que este retuviera un suspiro.

—Naruto-kun, déjame ayudarte

—N-no, no es necesario Hinata!

—Permíteme p-por favor Naruto-kun!

—No, Hinata! es muy vergonzoso.

Hinata estaba intrigada y frustrada, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle una sopa, quizás eso lo ayudaría, para luego encontrarse en la repisa un par de sobres, uno de ellos ya abierto, y algo llamó su atención.

 _"Para ayudar a un mejor rendimiento sexual. Agregue esto a su bebida preferida, deje disolver y luego ingierase y disfrute toda la noche!" —_ para luego poner un logo de una tipa en escote... ¿¡Que rayos es esto?! ¿¡Que acaba de tomar Naruto?! ¡Esto parece un afrodisiaco!

Para que Hinata reaccionara, era demasiado tarde, Naruto era silencioso como un tigre al cazar su presa y ella, es la presa. Ya estaba arrinconada contra la repisa y él atrás de ella.

—Hinata... Yo... yo sé que este no es el momento apropiado pero... quiero que sepas, que m-me gustas dattebayo! t-te deseo con todo mis corazón y...—justo en ese momento Naruto se pegó más a ella abrazandola por la espalda y le susurró en el oído— mi cuerpo.

Hinata estaba sientiendo muy claramente su erección rozar con su trasero, estaba dura y ella no podía evitar empezar a sentirse confundida interiormente, ¿Debería virarse y enfrentarlo para luego huir? ¿O dejarse llevar por la situación ahora que este le ha confesado sus sentimientos y estos son correspondidos?.

Confundida, se giró para quedar anonadada frente a los ojos de su amado mirandola fijamente. No pasaron ni diez segundos y Naruto no aguantó mas y besó con travesura a su compañera, quién se encontraba atónita ante la repentina acción de el chico, para luego relajarse y corresponder, ¿Que más daba?.

Los besos se convierteron de tiernos y torpes a unos apasionados, llenos de necesidad y deseo. Las manos de Hinata rodeaban la nuca de amado y acariciaban su cabello de manera traviesa, mientras que Naruto acariciaba la cintura de su compañera con suavidad, para luego bajar a acariciar su trasero con picardía. Hinata dejó escapar un pequeño gemido ante el toque de su compañero y bajó sus manos al pecho de él, y lo desprendió de el abrigo naranja con negro que poseía. Ya en el piso, esta procedió a acariciar con las yemas de los dedos sus fornidos musculos, Naruto gruñó ante el roce.

—T...Tu también me gustas, Naruto-kun...—Dice la Hyuuga mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante, sientiendo el aroma varonil de este. El le responde con una sonrisa tierna e inocente, propia de el, y besa con dulzura su frente.

Las manos de Naruto suben y suavemente, roza con la yema del dedo, los pezones ya erectos de la joven, el momento y la pasión subían de tono. Hinata gimió más alto y esto desencadenó la "bestia" contenida en Naruto.

Naruto agarró a Hinata por la cintura y la alzó, llevandola al sillón, la dejo caer con suavidad y procedió a acariciar su cabello, admirando su belleza, cuanto tiempo había estado soñando con estar tan cerca de ella, estar _**así**_ con ella.

Bajó su rostro hacia el cuello de la chica y la mordió suavemente, no quería esperar más para unirse en carne y alma con ella, ya no más.

Quitó con ansiedad sus ropas y las de la chica, quién se tapaba frente a a vista de él

—¿Porque te tapas?— Dijo posicionandose sobre ella, la agarró de los brazos y la dejó expuesta ante sus ojos.

—Me da mucha pena que Naruto-kun me vea así— Tartamudeó la muchacha

—Eres hermosa, no tienes porque hacerlo— El corazón de Hinata se inundó en ternura y se dejó llevar sin pena, estaba realmente feliz y nada lo cambiaria.

Naruto se acomodó de manera que su miembro rozara la entrada de ella, en esa vista completa, se veía realmente excitante. Prosiguió tomando a su compañera con ternura y entró suavemente en su amada. Unas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos lilas de la joven, era su primera vez y estaba escurriendo un poco de sangre a través de su muslo.

—¿¡Era tu primera vez?!—dijo atónito, esta también fue su primera vez, pero nunca pensó tomar la castidad de la chica, ya no había marcha atrás.

—Así es— Dijo tiernamente

—Por Kami... yo...

—No te preocupes, estoy feliz de que sea con la persona que amo— añadió y ofreció una dulce sonrisa

Naruto la abrazó y metió lentamente su miembro en ella aún más profundo. Ella suspiró, y Naruto procedió a aumentar paulatinamente el ritmo, quienes agitados disfrutaban el momento, el placer debordaba como vino en una copa.

En medio de las embestidas, Naruto tomó con su boca el seno de la chica y lo comenzó a estimular, Hinata suspiraba su nombre entre jadeos.

Pasaron algunas horas, para cuando habían terminado, Hinata tenía puesta la chaqueta de Naruto, acostada sobre el regazo de este, quién le abrazaba tiernamente adormilado.

Hinata lo besó y luego se durmió a su lado, despues de todo, jamás habría esperado que esto pasara.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

— **¿¡** Donde rayos estabas?! Te mandé a llamar de hace buen tiempo! ya casi anochese!— Gritó molesta la Hokage

—Perdone Anciana, estuve un poco... enfermo— cuando sijo esto, tenía la mirada fija en Hinata, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada.

Tsunade los miró extrañada, ¿Que había pasado realmente? Bueno, nunca lo sabrá, o quizás no ahora.

Mientras tanto, Jiraiya estaba hecho furia al darse cuenta que sus _"preciados sobres"_ no estaban ahí, ¡ups!.

 **Fin.**

Vale, vale! me inspiré y escribi este Lemon medio explícito xD pero es que si describía todo me iban a denunciar :v buaaano, espero les guste este fic tan ... raro xD y comenten!

Me encantan sus comentarios! Son lo más :'3 a todos les respondo así que no os preocupeís ;3

Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá ^^

Bye !


End file.
